


Thirsty

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [129]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: His mouth went dry, as if he were suddenly parched.





	Thirsty

His mouth went dry, as if he were suddenly parched.

Saruhiko had seen Misaki without his shirts before, had yanked the collar down himself to see what was going on with the mark of Mikoto’s aura, but this was the first time since they’d reconciled that Misaki had tossed off all the layers aimlessly, complaining of summer heat, and padded barefoot into the kitchen to make dinner.

Saruhiko watched as he had always watched his friend, but there was definitely something different than just “summer” heat making him flushed and thirsty.

“What do you want?” Misaki asked.

Saruhiko shrugged.  _You._


End file.
